Meetings and Goodbyes two years later
by HPlover413
Summary: Freds daughter is back to visit her father on the anniversary of his death and to tell him all the little things she wants him to know


**Two Years Later**

At the edge of an empty cemetery a little girl with bright red hair walked slowly to a family plot with a lone grave inside. The girl brushed her tears away as she read the inscription on the headstone.

_**Frederick Gideon Weasley **_

_**April 1 1978 – May 2 1998**_

_**Beloved son brother friend and jokester **_

_His comedic ways will live on as a legacy for the pranksters to come__._

"_Hi daddy,"_ the little girl said quietly as she sat down in front of the grave, _"I missed you I'm sorry I haven't visited._

Krissy sat there remembering the last she had been at the grave with her mum. Struggling to remember all she had planned to tell her father. _"I'm eight now and I started school too, I also can fly now uncle George taught me even though I wish it could have been you. "He even gave me your very first broom from when you were my age and don't worry daddy, I'll take good care of it for you."_

"_Even though I'm eight I still look the same and mum says I look more like you every day, some of the boys at school tease me because the teacher told me that too and Scorpius Malfoy said it was no wonder I can't act like a girl."_ Krissy tried to calm herself down when thinking about how embarrassed she had been. _"It was okay because Teddy was there along with James and they threatened to beat Scorpius up if he said anything to me again, Their both my best friends , James is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's oldest, but he's a year younger than me and Teddy, and Teddy's parents were in the order like you and mum."_

_"The three of us are always together they even tried to follow me here but I said I would get you to haunt them if they did."_

Taking a look around the cemetery Krissy thought about the last time she had been here with her mum and had seen the ghostly figure of her father. _"Daddy why can't I see you anymore, how come you don't visit like you use too?" _

"_Did I do something wrong, I thought you told I was your little princess?"_ Stopping to catch her breath, _"You know something daddy I don't let anyone else call me that, James tried to once trying to get on my good side after he called your broom a rotten old twig, but he learned his lesson after I gave him a tripping toffee, their these things uncle George said you thought of that makes people trip every time they try to walk._"

Laughing at the memory of that day Krissy smiled at the headstone. _"Mum got mad at me, even though Aunt Ginny said James deserved it, and he did deserve it_!" _"He was mad at me for a while but he got over it and we're still best friends even though we are cousins."_

"_Today it's been nine years since you died Daddy, and I wish I could have met you daddy," __Krissy said sadly. "__Mr. Kingsley came by the house today to talk to mum about work and when she left the room he told that I should be proud of you and what you did to save everyone." __Tears were pouring down the young girls face as she thought over her words._

_"I really don't like when people do that, tell me I should be proud of you I'm already proud of you and I always will be,"__ sighing she suddenly remembered something she wanted to tell her dad. _

_"Daddy you know my friend Teddy I told you about, well if you see his mum and dad in heaven could you tell them to visit him like you use to visit me, please daddy it's really hard on him tonight with everything going on."_

Krissy just sat there for a while looking at her father's headstone. _"Oh I almost forgot I brought you something,"_ pulling out a bag from her pocket, you could see the pride showing in her face as she laid it on her father's grave, _"these are some pranks I invented and they really work… I mean there was a little mishap when James couldn't stop hiccupping bubbles and when I gave one to Scorpius because he made me mad his hair fell all out, but now there okay and uncle George said I could even sell them in the shop he also so said that you would be very proud of me."_

"_So that's your dad huh,"_ Krissy turned to see who the intruder was only to see her two best friends standing there and turning back around to face the grave, _"Don't you two ever listen to me?"_ She said glaring at her friends_. "Oh come on Kris your mom sent us to find you."_ Said James impatiently, _"is you going to introduce us?"_

_ "Yep daddy meets James and Teddy, guys this is my dad."_ Krissy once again turned around this time to take the boys offered hands as they pulled her to her feet.

"_Are you okay?"_ Teddy asked worrying about his friend. _"Yeah I'll be okay let's get out of here." _

"_Okay,"_ James said_, "... it's time to get ready for tonight anyways." "Race you guys back,"_ James yelled as he took off towards the gate.

"_Hey are you coming?"_ Teddy asked noticing his friend gazing down at the headstone, _"Yeah,"_ whipping away her tears so he couldn't see, _"Just give me a minute"_

"_Kris it's okay to be sad about him, I miss my parents too."_

_ "I know,"_ she said as her friend started to walk away to give her some privacy.

Krissy turned once more to her father's resting place. _"I got to go daddy but ill visit sooner this time okay I love you and I hope you're proud of me."_

With that the little girl walked to her friend and took his offering hand as they walked away she looked back just in time to see her father's ghostly body appear resting against the headstone waving at his little girl. Waving back once, _"Race you to James,"_ she yelled taking off running towards the gate.

"_Goodbye princess I am proud of you,"_ Fred said but he knew she wouldn't hear him. _"She's really grown up hasn't she,"_ he turned to see Lily Potter standing there with Sirius, James, Remus, and Tonks.

_"Yeah give her a few more years and she'll have all the boys at Hogwarts drooling over her, shoot she's already got Teddy wrapped around her finger,"_ Sirius said laughing at Fred's facial expression about his remark.

"_You know he's right,"_ said James _"she's going to have the boys fighting over her when she's older." _

"_Good they can fight to the death,"_ Fred said growling. The others laugh at the young father's remark. And one by one they started mystifying into the sky till it was only him Remus and Tonks left_. _

_"Listen you guys Krissy let me a message for you,"_ the couple looked questioningly at each other before signaling Fred to go on, _"she wanted me to ask you two if you would please visit Teddy in his dreams tonight apparently he's having a rough time with the anniversary and everything." _

_"Thank you for telling us Fred,"_ said Remus as he mystified. _"Yes and thank you for your little girl she's a wonderful little girl and also a wonderful friend to Teddy,"_ said Tonks as she to mystified to follow the others.

Looking back to where his daughter had just run off _"yes she is,"_ he thought as he mystified into the sky

The next morning the three friends were playing in Krissy room and as James went to the bathroom Teddy looked at Krissy.

_"Hey Kris." _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Thanks for getting my parents to comfort me."_

Smiling at the happiness showing on Teddy's face she answered her friend_,_

_ "You're welcome."_

_ "Oh and Kris."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Your dad says to tell you he is proud of you."_


End file.
